


Suga's Thing About Roses

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Suga has been gawking at a stranger at the dog park, and finally Asahi takes measures into his own hands.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548610
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Suga's Thing About Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Pets/Flowers
> 
> This is kinda silly, but it was fun to write. Enjoy!

"Is that him?" Asahi asked, peeking his head out of the door. Suga yanked on his collar, dragging him back into the flower shop.

"You can't look!" Suga hissed. "He'll notice us."

Asahi rolled his eyes. "Suga, he's crossing the street. He is not going to notice two people standing in the doorway of a shop. Unless you keep acting like a creep, but then the whole block will notice."

Suga stuck out his tongue, because he had no other argument. He turned his attention back to the street, where the man he had been watching for the past three months crossed with his German Shepherd to hit Run Free, the local dog park.

Suga wasn't weird, this wasn't creepy. He only admired from a distance. Admired the strong, sturdy build of that beautiful man who visited the dog park every Saturday with his adorable German Shepherd who Suga just wanted to love...

"You're staring again," Asahi said, smothering a laugh. "You could just go talk to him."

Suga walked over to the counter, started organizing the day's orders and deliveries, even though Asahi had already done that early in the morning. He glanced out the window, cheering silently when noticed he could see his mystery man out of it. Since the park was large, sometimes Suga had to resign himself to only seeing his man when he entered and exited the park, but most of the time Suga could arrange himself in the shop so he could stare shamelessly. He was so perfect, the way his muscles rippled when he threw that dog toy, the way he danced around his dog to rile it up, the way he crouched down to pet them and let them lick his face...

Asahi cleared his throat. Suga jumped. "Now you really are being creepy."

"Let me have my moment!" Suga wailed, knowing Asahi was absolutely right on this one. "It's only once a week. Sometimes not even that!"

"If this is the highlight of your week, you need a life. Maybe find a hobby," Asahi said.

"Like you're one to talk," Suga retorted. "I'm, like, your only friend."

Asahi gave Suga a deadpan look. Suga sighed. "I know, I know. We literally have the same friends. It's just..." Suga sighed, glancing out the window where the mystery man was releashing his dog. Usually, the man would take off down the street at a jog. Suga wondered if he ran with his dog. Suga wondered if they lived close enough for it to be his workout for the day. "Wouldn't it be romantic? To have a meet cute story like that?"

Asahi sighed. "I guess. But Suga, if you don't mind, could you please pay attention to what you are doing? You're going to cut that poor flower in half."

"Ack!" Suga said, yanking his scissors away from where he had been cutting ribbon right in a rose's path.

Maybe Suga did need a hobby.

***

The next Saturday Suga saw a big sign on their door that said _Pets Welcome_. He opened the door warily. "Asahi?"

"Hey," Asahi said, not looking up from where he sat at the counter arranging the day's deliveries. 

Suga folded his arms across his chest, looking petulant even though Asahi was studiously not paying attention to him. "What's with the sign on the door? You didn't tell me you were thinking of a new marketing strategy."

"I saw it last night and bought it on a whim. But we're right next to the dog park, so I thought it would bring in more foot traffic." Asahi was being so chill about this. Usually he hated confrontation--he went out of his way to passively ask Suga if he could take his lunch break early so Suga couldn't say no. And now here he sat, calm as ever, meddling in Suga's love life.

Maybe Suga had been more annoying about this than he thought. So instead of causing a scene, he just grumbled to himself as he put an apron on over his clothes and got to work.

He got about ten solid minutes of work done before the man he had ogled for months walked by with his dog. Suga sighed and stared longingly out the door but didn't do anything else because he felt so called out from Asahi’s reaction.

Today the stranger didn't stay in the window’s line of sight, which was fine. Suga was hardly ever productive on Saturday so this was a new feeling. Maybe Asahi was trying to tell him something about his work ethic?

Nah, Suga was a great co-owner. Besides, who would do their finances if Asahi kicked him out?

The door chimed as Suga was rummaging in the fridge for a pick up that should be coming in any time. “Oh hey. Asahi, right?”

Suga turned around at the unfamiliar voice to see who knew Asahi’s name. And stared. His heart seemed to have forgotten what a normal functioning heart was supposed to do and was freaking out along with his brain.

"Hey, Daichi," Asahi said. Suga whipped around to stare at Asahi, who had a small, self-satisfied smile on his face. "How was the park?"

"Great. It's Gizmo's favorite part of the week."

"You named your dog Gizmo?" Suga blurted out. Deep brown eyes turn to him. Up close his--Daichi's--face looked _so nice_ , open and friendly and man, that smile really lit up his whole face...

"I mean, he came with the name and I couldn't stand to change it, so he kept it." Daichi shrugged with a little self-conscious laugh. Gizmo's tail thumped against the floor happily at his name. "He didn't like going by anything else."

_Marry me,_ Suga wanted to say, but caught himself at the last second. "Can I...Is he friendly?"

"Oh yeah. He loves meeting new people." That was all the invitation Suga needed to walk around the counter and bend down next to the dog.

"Hi Gizmo! I'm Suga." Suga definitely didn't just say his name to a dog so that Daich would catch onto it. Nope, not at all.

God, Suga was such a disaster.

"You said you needed flowers for your mother, right?" Asahi asked. Suga looked up sharply. Apparently his friend had been holding out on him. Holding out _a lot_ if he knew his name _and_ what brought him into their shop.

"Yeah," Daichi said, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck. Suga swallowed hard. This close he could see that Daichi's skin shone with just a little bit of leftover sweat from his time at the park, and those thigh muscles...

Suga had lost track of the conversation in favor of appreciating Daichi's legs, but then Daichi said, "Well, I guess some roses would be fine."

"No!" Suga said, standing up. Daichi looked at him in surprise. "You can't give your mother roses, those are so overdone. What about carnations? Chrysanthemums, daffodils? Those have much better meanings than _roses_."

Asahi laughed. "Suga has a thing against roses."

"I don't!" Suga protested. "But they're...romantic. There is a time and a place, and that is not now. I personally like carnations and they're a symbol of a mother's love in other countries, as well as a symbol of distinction and love. So here. Pink, white, maybe purple. Is your mother capricious?"

Daichi blinked. "Ah..."

Asahi rolled his eyes. "Suga, pink and white will be fine. I'll go to the back and put it together. It'll take about five minutes, okay? Luckily we had some carnations come in on backorder yesterday, so we have more than we know what to do with."

Asahi disappeared into the back room, leaving Suga standing awkwardly with his crush. Luckily Daichi looked more than content to study the room. Suga was just grateful he had decided to scrub down the counter the other day so there was only minimal sticky residue and dirt.

"Are you down at the dog park often?" Suga finally asked to break the silence. As if he didn't know the exact schedule Daichi followed every Saturday.

"Oh. We're here every Saturday. We tried out a few places, but Gizmo seemed to like this park the best. Now we live in walking distance, so that's nice."

"How long have you had him?" Suga asked, nodding his head toward Gizmo, who was sniffing around a clump of orchids.

Daichi's smile turned soft as he glanced toward Gizmo as well. "About three years. I went to help a friend at a shelter and just fell in love with him. Went back the next day to adopt him."

Yes, Suga really, really wanted to marry this man. Daichi continued watching Gizmo, and Suga continued watching Daichi, until Asahi bustled back into the room, a small bouquet of carnations in his hand. Suga went to entertain Gizmo as Daichi paid.

"Bye!" Suga said cheerfully as Daichi walked to the door. "Come back soon!"

Daichi held his hand up in farewell as the door closed behind him. As soon as he was out of sight Suga rounded on Asahi.

"You _know_ him?!"

Asahi hunched into his stool at the counter. "Um, I met him the other day. He's my neighbor?"

"Your..." Suga didn't know what to say. He could not come up with any coherent thought. How could Asahi have failed to mention that the guy Suga had been crushing on for _months_ was his neighbor?

"I promise, Suga, I didn't know until, like, three days ago. He said he'd just moved in. We leave around the same time in the morning so we've been making small talk. He mentioned needing something for his mother's birthday and I told him we owned a flower shop next to the dog park. I was going to tell you, honest, but I knew you'd freak out more if I did, so I didn't want to mention it until I knew whether or not he was coming in."

Asahi gulped, waiting for Suga's reprimand. Suga scowled at Asahi but, if he were being honest with himself, Asahi was 100% right with his logic. Suga hated him for it.

"Fine," he relented. "But it's not fair! How come you got to meet him in a random chance encounter?"

Asahi smiled. "Good thing I invited him to dinner next Sunday."

Suga leaned over the counter so he could get right into Asahi's face. "If you're joking about this I swear to..."

Asahi rolled his eyes. "Why in the world would I lie about this? Are you coming or not?"

"I'll bring wine."

***

Suga paced around Asahi's apartment anxiously. He thought about biting his nails, but ragged nail ends would look unattractive, so he refrained from that bad habit.

Finally Asahi came up and put his hands on Suga's shoulders. "Suga. Go set the table. You're thinking about this way too hard."

"I want him to like me!" Suga wailed, pulling plates and cups out of the cupboards. "I'm likable, right? Charming? How long has it been since I've been on a date? Since I've gotten laid? Asahi, I've become a hermit!"

Asahi rolled his eyes. "Suga, you are not a hermit. Didn't you have a boyfriend, like, two months ago?"

Suga snorted. "Barely. That guy was a tool."

"Regardless, you do date, and you're charming. So stop freaking out."

Easier said than done, Suga thought, but threw himself into setting the table.

As he was setting the last tray of food down the doorbell rang. Asahi eyed Suga across the table before making his way to the door. Suga sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed out his clothes before making his way out of the kitchen to the main living area so that he could see the door.

"Hey," Daichi said, slipping off his shoes. "Thanks so much for the invite."

"No problem," Asahi said.

Daichi looked over at Suga and smiled at him. Suga thought he would melt into the floor from the look. "Suga, right?"

Suga beamed. Daichi only heard his name once or twice and remembered it--that was something, right? "Yeah. You didn't bring Gizmo?"

"Um, I didn't know if Asahi wanted a dog running around..."

Suga waved his hand in the air. "Please, Asahi wouldn't mind. And even if he did he wouldn't say anything."

"Hey!" Asahi protested. "Do you live here or do I?"

"It doesn't matter, I run every part of your life," Suga answered dismissively. Daichi let out a bark of laughter, then reined it in when he realized he probably shouldn't be laughing at his host.

"Anyway," Suga said, turning back to Daichi. Suga took Daichi's arm and almost swooned when he made contact with his warm skin. He was probably a human space heater. Suga was almost constantly cold. This was working out to his benefit. Suga led Daichi to the table, leaving Asahi to trail behind them.

Dinner went fairly smooth. Suga grilled Daichi on his life--he had lived in Miyagi Prefecture his whole life, although he had moved around. He had ended up in Sendai for work about a year previous. He played volleyball in high school (as had Suga and Asahi) but his team wasn't great so they didn't play in many tournaments.

"What about dating?" Suga asked, as casually as possible. "Got anyone special in your life?"

"Ah," Daichi hesitated. "No. It's just me and Gizmo."

"I don't even have a dog to keep me company!" Suga moaned. "All I have is Asahi, but he never wants to listen to my dating problems! I haven't been on a date in _months_ , Daichi!"

Daichi blinked. His cheeks were dusted pink, which Suga found interesting. Why would he be blushing while they were talking about dating? Unless...

Daichi cleared his throat. "I...I guess it's been awhile since I've gone on a date too."

Before Suga could say anything, Asahi jumped in. "Will you please just ask Suga out on a date then so he can stop gawking at you every Saturday and you can stop asking me about him whenever we're at the mailbox together?"

Suga's breath caught in his throat. "You...You ask Asahi about me?" he squeaked. He definitely wanted a summer wedding, with an outdoor ceremony and...

"Um, yeah," Daichi said, his face now bright red. Suga found it adorable. "You...watch me at the dog park?"

"Every week," Suga said proudly. "It's a big reason why we stay open past noon on Saturdays."

"The only reason," Asahi muttered.

Daichi chuckled. "Then I guess we should go on a date then? I'll call you?"

"Sure!" Suga said brightly. "And you're allowed to bring me roses. You know, if you want."

"Oh my gosh," Asahi muttered.

When dinner was over, numbers exchanged, and Daichi had gone back home, Suga and Asahi stood at the sink doing dishes together. "Thanks, Asahi," Asahi said with a smirk. "I never would have gotten asked out if you hadn't intervened."

"Shut up," Suga said, but he couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face.

"I told you that you should have just gone and talked to him. Can you imagine where you would be now if you hadn't waited for three months?"

"Don't worry," Suga said, "we'll make up for lost time. How long do you think before we can move in together?"

Asahi groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi's the best wing man.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos always welcome!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/) if you're interested.


End file.
